Computers can be difficult to start and access if a user wants to do so avoiding the startup programs embedded in the Operating System. The present invention enables the installation of software onto a computer using a device and method that bypasses controls on the computer's Operating System. It further enables copying of forensic data from the computer without regard to a startup password or other security measures present on the computer.